Who She Is, Isn't Her
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Lorelai is married to Chris. Luke just found out. Niether of them are happy witht his. What happends when fate wants to bring them together, and they are pushed together time after time. Bad summary...so please just Read and Review LL :
1. Alley Meetings

**_A/N: Hey I'm back with another story! Of course it is Luke/Lorelai what else would it be? Ha! Anyways. This takes place after Chris and Lorelai come back form Paris, and after Luke found our about Lorelai and Chris eloping. Please be nice _****_J_******

Lorelai walked down the street early that morning, it was a wonder why she was even awake at that hour. It was only 5 in the morning and she was up and ready. She and Chris had gotten married a month before, and just a week ago her ex-fiancé had found out. The whole town knew by now and weren't to open with the idea of another man in Lorelai's life besides Luke, but that's what she had chosen.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck more securely, since it was a cold spring morning. She wrapped her jacket tightly around her as she looked toward the center of town where the gazebo stood; the same gazebo where her and Luke took a toast to their engagement. Lorelai cursed herself silently for even getting out of bed that morning. Chris was away picking up Gigi, and this was the perfect time to just relax.

Lorelai continued walking down the sidewalk until she stood in front of Luke's. She looked inside and nobody was in there. She wiped away a couple tears that were already forming in her eyes and continued walking. She looked down the alleyway that separated Luke's from the homes behind it and took a sudden breath. Luke was standing there unloading boxes from a delivery truck. He looked up and their eyes met. For a second she could see confusement and then it turned to anger. The resentment in his eyes made her turn away to look down at her feet. She could feel him coming closer to her and she looked up to see him standing around 6 feet away from her.

" Hey." She whispered uneasily.

" Hi." He returned in an irritated voice. " You're out early." He noticed.

" Yeah. Couldn't sleep." She said looking down.

" Huh." He nodded. " I have to get these inside, so if you will excuse me..." He said motioning to the boxes and then looking up. "…Mrs. Hayden." He said hastily.

Lorelai clenched her eyes shut. " I'm sorry." She whispered as he turned around.

" For what?" He asked a little loudly as he turned around.

" For everything. I am sorry. This isn't how I wanted things to end." Lorelai told him with pleading eyes.

" You mean you didn't want to marry Chris?" he asked in disgust. Lorelai flinched when he said Chris.

" No. I mean Yes. I mean… God Damnit Luke!" She said frustrated. She put her hands to her head and rubbed her eyes as if she had a headache.

" I'm sorry Lorelai, I am just trying to figure out what the hell you are talking about. You didn't want it to end up like this? With you marrying _him_?" He asked.

" NO!" Lorelai yelled back. " I wanted to marry you!!" She cried.

" Then you shouldn't have slept with him." Luke said.

" I was ready to marry you! You had your chance! I begged you to marry me! And you said no! You did Luke! I was ready." Lorelai cried.

" So you went to him because I couldn't elope with you? You want to know WHY I wouldn't elope! Because I knew you would regret it! You would regret not having Rory, Sookie, Your parents, and everyone from town there. I would regret not having April there. You regret eloping with Chris don't you? Don't you wish Rory would've been there?" Luke asked yelling. Lorelai just looked at the ground crying.

" That's what I thought Mrs. Hayden." He said for the second time that night.

" I am NOT Mrs. Hayden!" Lorelai yelled. Luke just shook his head and began to walk away.

" I wanted to be Mrs. Danes!" Lorelai yelled after him. Luke turned back to see her crying.

" I wanted you to be Mrs. Danes too." He whispered.

Lorelai looked up from her feet and stared at Luke. She didn't know what to say to that.

Luke silently cursed himself for saying that louder than how he intended on saying it. Luke took a step back when Lorelai took a step forward. He shook his head. This can't be happening. Both were thinking.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Cliffhanger!! Ha! I am very evil I know. Please review!!!! Jeez this is like my shortest chapter I have EVER written. I am sorry, but I felt this was a good place to stop!!!_**


	2. Aunt Mabel and Uncle Duke are coming!

**_A/N: Another chapter!! Please Read!!! I hope you like it. Review too! I got over 150 hits on the first chapter, but only 8 reviews. Please review!! It's a new story and I need the feedback._**

**_LGandLDforever:_**_ Yes much drama in the last chapter, not a lot in this chapter, but there is more to come!!!_

**_ChasingDestiny13:_**_ Ah I? Haha original Review, but hey, it's a review. So I take it._

**_The Mrs. Ventimigia:_**_ Yes Chris SHOULD die!!! I wish he would've never answered the door in Partings. Gr… _

**_TrueLovex3LL:_**_ I made this chapter because I was afraid you were going to hunt me down and kill me __L__ haha_

**_Hollowgirl22:_**_ I give you permission to kill Chris!! Lol. If I decide to kill him off, you are the killer __J__ lol_

**_Sarah:_**_ I continued!! Thanks for the review._

**_GilmoreFreaks008:_**_ Thanks for the review!! Read and Review again._

**_Glo1196:_**_ I am so glad you liked it! Lol. Review again please!!_

**I do not own Gilmore girls. Wish I did, because if it did, a lot of Season 6 and 7 would be different.**

_" I wanted to be Mrs. Danes!" Lorelai yelled after him. Luke turned back to see her crying._

_" I wanted you to be Mrs. Danes too." He whispered._

_Lorelai looked up from her feet and stared at Luke. She didn't know what to say to that._

_Luke silently cursed himself for saying that louder than how he intended on saying it. Luke took a step back when Lorelai took a step forward. He shook his head. This can't be happening. Both were thinking._

Lorelai stood there after taking her step forward. She looked into Luke's eyes, as he took a step forward. Lorelai leaned in toward him, they were only inches apart, and neither knew what they were doing. Lorelai would never cheat on Chris, or anyone, but this was Luke. She felt safe with Luke. As their lips were about to meet Luke pulled away suddenly.

He shook his head and put his hands to his forehead.

" No! I can't let this happen, Lorelai. No man deserves this! Not me and not Chris! Sure I don't like him, but he's your husband! We can't do this!" Luke yelled as he hit the wall of the diner. Not hard but just out of frustration.

" I know." Lorelai whispered quietly.

" Lorelai, you need to forget about me and make your marriage work." Luke whispered a tad too harshly.

" But-" Lorelai began.

" No buts." Luke told her firmly. " Forget what I said."

Lorelai nodded. " G'night Luke."

Luke nodded and watched her turn around and walks down the alleyway.

Three weeks have passed and neither one of them had seen each other. Lorelai was following Luke's orders and making her marriage work. Luke just wanted her happy, and if marriage made her happy then god forbid him to get in the middle.

Lorelai walked through Doose's market with the phone to her ear.

"…I don't think I can cook that sweetie. Yes I know they served it in France, but we're in America. Yes I know. I know. I know." Lorelai sighed rolling her eyes. " Put your daddy on the phone and we will figure out what to make. Okay. Bye. Hey Hon." Lorelai smiled. " I can't make that. I can't even pronounce it. How about this… She wants food from over there right? I can make spaghetti. Yes I know I am a genius." Lorelai laughed as she turned into another isle to become face to face with Luke. "Yeah, Um…I gotta go. I love you too. Bye." Lorelai closed her phone and looked awkwardly toward Luke.

" Hey." Lorelai nodded in his directions.

" Hi. Chris?" He asked.

" Huh?" Lorelai asked.

" On the phone. Was it Chris?" Luke asked, suddenly cursing himself for even asking.

" Oh." Lorelai laughed a little. " Yeah. Gigi wants this French meal tonight, but I can barley pronounce it. So we were deciding what I should cook. Spaghetti." Lorelai laughed holding up the package of Spaghetti

" You are going to cook?" Luke asked with a huge grin. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

" Yes! Chris is not a very good cook, so I have to do the cooking." Lorelai informed him. Lorelai could see Luke flinch when she said Chris, but only for a second did it show.

" Oh yeah, because when I think of Lorelai Gil-Hayden" Luke corrected himself. Lorelai rolled her eyes, but he continues. "- I think Rachael Ray."

" Oh so you think of me?" Lorelai flirted, forgetting their past and content with their acting like they did before they ever got together, and before the drama.

" Like mold on bread." He joked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. " I really am a good cook."

" I will believe it when I see it." Luke told her.

" Well." Lorelai thought. " How about you come over tonight for dinner?" Lorelai asked without thinking, but as soon as the words came out she regretted them. Inviting her ex fiancé over to dinner with her new husband and stepdaughter.

" Oh, um- I don't think I can." Luke told her.

" Oh yeah. Might be a little awkward?" Lorelai stated more than asked.

" It's not that, its just April is coming into town tonight." Luke informed her.

" She can always come too." Lorelai told him biting her lower lip.

" Yeah?" Lorelai nodded. " Okay. Sure. I will ask her and see what she thinks." Luke told her.

" Great! 7 work for you?" Lorelai asked.

" 7 sounds great. I will bring the pie" He smiled.

" Pie is a given." Lorelai nodded. " Well Bye. See you tonight." Lorelai waved.

" Yeah!" Luke agreed. " Tonight."

Lorelai walked out of the Diner thinking of their dinner date. No not date but diner…party. This was going to be awkward Lorelai told herself. Not unless it was a real party. Lorelai suddenly got an idea. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

" _Hello_?" The girl answered.

" Rory!" Lorelai smiled.

" _Hey mom."_

" How would you like to come to Stars Hollow for a good traditional family dinner?" Lorelai asked.

" _We've never had a traditional family dinner in Stars Hollow." _ Rory told her mother.

" Okay, well it is a random dinner party." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

" _Who's going_?" Rory asked

" All these questions" Lorelai exclaimed.

_" Mom, I haven't asked any except for that one, which by the way you haven't answered."_ Rory said confused as to why her mother was acting so strange.

" Your father and I, your sister, Luke, and April. I still need to call Sookie and Jackson." Lorelai said.

" _Woah, Woah, Woah. Back up. Luke_?" Rory asked surprised.

" Well…it just sort of happened because he didn't believe I could cook and so I told him to come over tonight and I would cook for him, I mean everyone." Lorelai corrected herself.

" _You can't cook_." Rory told her mother sadly.

" How hard can it be?" Lorelai shrugged.

" _I've never tried_." Rory said thinking about it hard.

" Hmm. Well I have to call Sookie and Jackson and go talk to your father. Love you sweets." Lorelai told her daughter.

" _Bye mother_." Rory hung up the phone and laughed.

Lorelai sighed and dialed another number.

" Hello?" Sookie said, while taking care of a cut that Davy had on his knee

" Hey Sook. Want to come to dinner tonight?" Lorelai asked.

" Sure. What do you want to have for dinner?" Sookie asked.

" Sookie, you don't have to cook every time I invited you for dinner. Well, At least not this time. I am cooking." Lorelai told her.

" Woah. You can't cook." Sookie laughed

" Yes I can!" Lorelai exclaimed. Look I am here at the house, so I have to go. Be here at 7." Lorelai hung up the phone before she had to explain the Luke thing again.

She walked into the Crap Shack, and was greeted by Chris.

" Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her.

" Hey! Guess what?" Lorelai asked with a grin.

" What?" He asked.

" We're having a dinner party." Lorelai told him.

" Oooh Fun." Chris said sarcastically.

" No this one is going to be fun." Lorelai informed him. " I am cooking." Chris laughed. "I am!"

" You're serious?" Chris asked. Lorelai nodded. " Good luck with that babe." Lorelai pouted.

" I don't need Luk-Luck." Lorelai corrected herself, luckily for her, Chris was stupid and didn't notice.

" Okay. So who's coming?" Chris asked.

" Rory, Sookie Jackson, Me, You, Gigi, April, and Luke." Lorelai mumbled the last two.

" Did you said Mabel and Duke?" Chris asked confused. " I thought you hated your aunt Mabel and uncle Luke." Chris asked. Lorelai sighed.

" I said April and Luke." Lorelai said looking away.

Chris looked up with wide eyes. " Luke?" He asked. Lorelai nodded.

**_A/N: Cliffy? Sortta I guess. Please Review!!! They make me feel special!! _******


	3. And so the night begins!

**_A/N: Okay here is another chapter. I hope you like this idea. Trust me, there is not going to be a lot of C/L moments. I hate Chris, and this is a Pure JJ, and there will be a lot of silent Chris bashing, what that means is, everyone will be silently or discretely making Chris the bad guy here. Yay! Haha._**

**ChasingDestiny13**: Ahaha! I'm Glad you got a good laugh. Yes. Yes, Chris is stupid. Mabel and Duke. What an idiot.

**BuffyAngel47**: Yes. Yes, I totally agree. He should die, sadly they never made him die, and they let him leave the good guy. Grr…

**The** **Mrs**. **Vintimiglia**: Yes! Trouble for Chris and Lorelai, but would could it bring to Lorelai and Luke. Ooh! Haha…well sometimes we just have to be blunt right? Plus he is stupid lol.

**Hollowgirl22**: Haha! Yay! I can see the headlines in the Stars Hollow Gazette. HollowGirl22 kill Chris last night. She is now one of the most respected people in Stars Hollow. Three Cheers for HollowGirl22!

**Alyssa1120**: Glad you reviewed! Review some more!

**LGandLDforever**: You said the same thing that Lexi said lol. So just read her review-reply that I gave her lmao.

**Burgerman**: Yes, very out there. Lorelai and Cooking never do mix, so read this chapter and find out what happens. About Lorelai inviting Luke to dinner, like it said, it came out of her mouth before she thought about it. Since they were having a friendly conversation, she said it felt like old times, so yeah…that's why it felt right inviting him. I hope you like how I go with this story.

**RedSoxGal**: Trust me, anybody who actually is smart and likes Gilmore Girls will think that Chris is stupid, and if they don't well then…they are stupid also. Haha

**Glo1196**: Trust me, Luke will be the one that everyone loves, and Chris will be the one that everyone hates. Chris will the the uncomfortable one. Wait till they start talking about Rory when she was little…muah haha **evil laugh**

**Sarahb2007**: Yes. I hated them married to, but it always works out in the end. :)

Chris looked at Lorelai with an angry look in his eyes. " Luke?" Chris asked.

Lorelai nodded. " I ran into him at Doose's and it came up, and somehow I invited him." Lorelai shrugged,

" LORELAI! It's Luke, your ex-fiancé. Why would you invite him? You know I don't like him. You know he doesn't like me. For god sake we beat the crap out of each other. Do you still have feelings for him?" Chris asked. Lorelai looked down.

" No." Lorelai told him. " What do you mean you beat the crap out of each other?" Lorelai asked.

" No?" He asked not believing her. " Come on Lore. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell that you still have some sort of feelings for him."

" Chris! Don't do this. I married you! I love you." Lorelai said grabbing his hands.

" You love me?" Chris asked like a scared little boy. Lorelai nodded. "Not Luke?" Lorelai shook her head. "Okay." Chris gave in, and gave her a kiss.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay Babe, I'm going to start dinner. Go pick up Gigi from your mom's." Lorelai ordered.

" Yes Ma'am." Chris saluted and walked out of the house.

Lorelai sighed and walked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

An Hour later Lorelai sighed and grabbed the bowl of stiff Spaghetti and tossed it into the trashcan.

" This is stupid." She mumbled as she grabbed the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

" Hello?" She heard a young female voice say.

" Hey. Um April?" She asked.

" Yes. This is she."

" Hey April. This is Lorelai. Is your dad there?" Lorelai asked.

April giggled. " Yes, but he's cooking dinner for the dinner that we are going to at your house."

Lorelai smiled. " Do you mind if I talk to him?"

" Not at all." April smiled into the phone and then called her dad.

" Hello?" Luke asked as April handed him the phone.

" Hi." Lorelai said.

" So... How did you're cooking go today?" Luke asked laughing.

" Shut up. Please! Save me! Gigi is looking forward to this dinner, and everyone is counting on me to cook this dinner." Lorelai said in a desperate voice.

" I'm making some lasagna it should be done in a couple minutes, I will bring it over there before everyone gets there so that no one will know I made it." Luke told her.

" Really? Thanks Luke! You're a lifesaver." Lorelai cried into the phone.

" That's what I've heard. Be there in a while. Bye." Luke hung up.

20 minutes later Luke walked into The Crap Shack with a bag.

" Lorelai!" Luke called into the house. Lorelai walked to the foyer and took one of the bags and led him into the kitchen.

" I cannot thank you enough Luke." Lorelai told him as she began to set things out on the counter.

" It was nothing." Luke told her. Lorelai nodded. They set things out quietly for a couple minutes until Lorelai broke the silence.

" So where's April?"

" Oh. She's back at my apartment. She wanted to get ready before we came over here. Since the last time I saw her, her primping time grew by 2 hours." Luke chuckled.

" Yes, well now she is what? 14. Lorelai laughed. " She's a teenager."

" Scary." Luke stated.

" It is." Lorelai nodded. " But, look how great they turn out." Lorelai smiled thinking of Rory.

" Yeah. Is Rory coming tonight?" Luke asked.

" Yes. She is." Lorelai nodded.

" Good. I haven't seen her in a long time. I am sure April will be happy to see her too. She's been dying to see her book collection." Luke smiled.

" She still has a lot here." Lorelai told him. Luke nodded and smiled as he turned to look at Lorelai.

They stood there staring at each other when they heard the front door open, and the screams of a 5 year old be heard throughout the whole house.

" Lorelai!" The girl screamed.

" Honey. I'm home." A male screamed. Luke recognized the voice of Chris.

" I will just..." Luke whispered as he pointed to the back door.

Lorelai nodded and walked toward the living room to greet them.

Around 7 Rory walked into the house and looked at the food and grinned at Lorelai.

" Whoa! You did cook." Rory said surprised. " Is it eatable?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed and rolled her eyes. " Yes. You won't die if you eat it. Actually I bet that you will find it quite delicious." Lorelai grinned. Rory looked at her suspiciously.

" You poisoned it." Rory said dramatically. Lorelai laughed.

" Yes I did!" She laughed wickedly. Rory smiled. Just then the doorbell rang. Rory and Lorelai walked to the foyer to answer the door, Lorelai was silently hoping it would be Luke, but her face fell when she saw it was only Sookie, Jackson, Davey, and Martha.

" You not happy to see me?" Sookie joked.

" I am very happy to see you, I'm just surprised you didn't bring some sort of seasoning or something to make me food better." Lorelai joked. Sookie rolled here eyes as she brought out a bag of different ingredients from her purse. Lorelai laughed 'Of Course' Lorelai thought to herself. She led the family into their living room, and Chris shook hands with Jackson, and they began talking awkwardly as the kids sat in the corner, and Gigi in the other. Lorelai had noticed that Gigi was a bit stuck up to most of the kids in the town, and only played with the kids from her prep school. Rory, Lorelai, and Sookie began to talk in the kitchen amazed at the food Lorelai 'Cooked'. Lorelai just nodded and smiled as they chatted.

When the doorbell rang again, Lorelai knew for a fact that it was Luke and April, but before she could go get the door, Rory was already out of the kitchen and on her way to the foyer. Chris must've known who it was because both him, and Jackson walked to the door, as did Lorelai and Sookie.

Rory opened the door and led Luke in.

" Luke!" She shrieked. She gave him a hug that he returned.

" Hey Rory! How's Yale?" He asked.

" Great." She smiled pulling away, " Hey April." She said giving her a hug.

" Hey Rory." She replied shyly.

Luke turned toward Lorelai and gave her a quick smile that made her heart melt. He then noticed Jackson and walked in his direction, and the two began to talk about the produce crop this season. Sookie turned toward Lorelai and gave her a questioning look, and pulled her to the kitchen.

" You didn't tell me Luke was coming." Lorelai shrugged with a smile.

" You invited him even after what happened at Christmas?" Sookie asked.

" What happened?" Lorelai asked. Sookie's eyes widened and shook her head.

" Nothing." Sookie said and she walked toward the living room.

Lorelai turned and walked toward the kitchen and passed Rory, who was holding Davey's hand, and April who was carrying Martha.

" Hey what are you two doing?" Lorelai questioned.

" We're going to look at Rory's book collection." April informed her,

Lorelai asked them if they had asked Gigi to join them, but Rory informed her mother that Gigi wanted to stay in the room with the adults, even if they weren't proper. Lorelai faked a laugh and told her daughter that she spent too much time with Francine Hayden lately.

Lorelai entered the living room and sat down on the couch and began talking with Sookie. She was telling Lorelai about some town thing that was going on. Lorelai didn't pay attention much, and turned to look toward the Fire Place where Luke and Jackson where talking and looking at some picture on the mantle. She turned toward Chris and he was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase with a beer in hand. Lorelai could tell he was bored and pissed. Lorelai sighed and turned her attention back to Sookie.

'It was going to be a long night' Lorelai concluded.

**A/N: So…Good Bad? Kill it? Let me know. I love reviews. **

**Let's play a game!!**

**If you can guess which character said this, then I will dedicate the next chapter just for you, and if you can figure out what episode than you are just plain awesome!**

_" I'm at the Tally Rand making money that keeps me from having to stand at expressway off-ramps selling bags of cherries." _

**Can you figure it out? First one to guess gets the dedication!**


	4. It was always him

Sorry for the long wait [

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 4: It was always him

"So are you all ready for Dinner?" Lorelai questioned.

"I sure am, it smelled delicious. Who knew Lorelai was a cook." Sookie laughed.

"Come on. We set up a table outside." Chris led everyone out, giving Luke a quick glare on the way out the door.

They sat with Lorelai and Chris at the head of the table On Lorelai's right side sat Rory, Jackson, Martha, and Gigi. To her left sat April, Luke, Sookie and Davey. 

Lorelai passed the Lasagna around and smiled as everyone sat there looking at it.

"Seriously guys. It's good. Dig in." Lorelai pleaded.

Luke was the first to take a bite out of it.

"It's great Lorelai." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled genuinely. 

The rest began to dig in, and everyone sat in silence eating.

"You know Mom, this is really good." Rory said looking at her suspiciously. "It's oddly familiar. Almost like I've had it before." She said glancing over at Luke.

Lorelai laughed nervously. "That's strange." She gave her a look. 

"Me too." Sookie said thinking back and pondering when she had it. "I know!" She laughs giddily.

"Rory's graduation! Luke made that lasagna. This taste just like that. I know because he wouldn't let me add a little bit of garlic, and I said it wouldn't taste right without it, but I remember thinking 'Wow this is amazing'. Remember that Jackson?" Sookie asked.

"I remember." Jackson said chewing. 

Chris glared at Lorelai across the table. 

"Actually, Lorelai got the recipe from me." Luke told them. "A long time ago." He added.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed. 

April giggled. 

Silence. 

"So Gigi, how do you like school?" Sookie asked.

She looked up at Sookie and shrugged and then returned to eating.

"What about you April?" Rory asked.

"It's great. I love my classes at the moment. Especially Biology. It's really quiet interesting. Although, English will forever and always be my favorite."

"It was my favorite too. I remember every day I always read a new book." Rory smiled.

"Yeah! That's exactly how I am. I usually go to Dad's diner everyday after school and I read there. It's so relaxing." April said.

"At the table by the window over looking the Gazebo right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah!" April smiled.

"I remember Rory was a book nerd. She'd sit there with books surrounding her." Lorelai told April proudly. 

"Every Saturday." Sookie smiled thinking back.

"Well, Luke always gave me free pie." Rory shrugged.

Luke smiled at her.

"You gave her free pie!" Lorelai asked astonished.

"Yes." Luke said in a duh tone. "She had the Rory face."

"I had the Lorelai face!" Lorelai said pouting. "You never gave me free pie. Not even when we were engaged."

"Yeah but you were annoying."

"I was not!" Lorelai argued.

"You were too!" Luke teased.

"You were mom. You called him Duke for two years."

"Why'd you call him Duke?" Chris asked suddenly interested.

"See, Mom always had this thing for him, and that was her way of teasing him…"Rory trailed off obviously seeing her father stiffen. 

Lorelai looked down. It was really quiet, and everyone stopped talking.

Lorelai bursted out laughing. 

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered something really funny." Lorelai laughed.

"What?" Rory asked obviously wanting to know.

"Breast." Laughs. "Feeding." Lorelai said covering her face as she laughed hysterically.

Rory began to choke on her drink. "Oh. My. Gosh. I totally forgot about that!" Rory bursted out laughing.

"Ah Jeez." Luke muttered. 

"What?" April asked slightly amused. 

"Your dad." Lorelai said trying to calm down. "Okay… When we were at the diner one morning there was a group of families and the mothers were breastfeeding their kids, and your father went into a full on rant about it. It was so funny. Then, he admitted that he was afraid of female parts." Lorelai laughed.

"I did not."

"You did too," Lorelai told him.

"Then Jess came down and freaked out too." Rory told her.

April bursted out laughing as well as Jackson.

"I remember you telling me about this Lorelai!" Sookie said nudging Luke a bit.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Luke asked.

Chris laughed. "You were afraid of female parts?"

"I didn't see it right that they were all open and exposed in a public place." Luke told him firmly.

"You obviously aren't a daddy person. When Gigi was born, I got used to that. Maybe that's why April's mom didn't tell you about her." Chris said taking a gulp of his beer.

Luke clenched his beer. "Actually, it has nothing to do with that. I just don't see how a husband can let their wife be exposed to the public. But then again, I'm not a husband. I couldn't know." Luke hissed quietly.

"You're right you wouldn't. I do." Chris smirked. "But, being a husband, I wouldn't mind, because it would be the sake for my child." 

"Like you ever cared about your child." Luke muttered.

"What was that?" Chris asked getting up.

"Come on, you're acting like you are father of the year or something. You left your own daughter!" Luke told him.

"That is none of your business!" Chris yelled.

"Actually it is some of my business, because I was there to pick up the pieces. You, on the other hand, have no right to talk about April!" Luke yelled.

"Guys!" Lorelai says standing up. "Stop!"

"Yeah, is this going to be a recap of Christmas?" Jackson asked

"WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED ON CHRISTMAS?" Lorelai yelled.

"Ask Luke!" Chris told her stiffly. "You know what Lorelai, I can not take being the second. I'm done."

"Chris." Lorelai whispered, as he got up from the table. She quickly got up and ran to the other side. 

"Let go." He told her as she held on to his hands.

"Chris. Please. Don't." She frowned.

"Come on Gigi." He said trying to pick her up.

"Chris. Please." Lorelai said tears streaming down her face.

"Lorelai stop. He loves you and you obviously still love him." 

"Chris! I love you! I married you." Lorelai pleaded.

"Stop trying to convince your self that. Stop fighting it Lore." Chris said walking away from her.

"What? So you're walking away again? AGAIN Chris?" Lorelai yelled. He turned around.

"I am not leaving. You were never here from the start. You were always in love with him! I've been asking you to marry me for over 20 years! I still feel like I am asking!" Chris yelled.

"I'm here! You're not asking!" Lorelai begged.

Chris shook his head and walked out

Lorelai stood there with her head hung.

"Mom…" Rory trailed off as she came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai quickly brushed it off and went back to the table.

"Lets finish the meal that Luke made for us." Lorelai muttered stressing Luke's name as she sat down and wiped her tears. 

"Lorelai…" Luke started.

"I'm okay." She said looking up and putting a fake smile on. Everyone nodded and quietly ate their lasagna. 

They sat like that for a little bit until Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hands to her face and cried. 

TBC….

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review!


	5. Goodbyes

**Chapter 5: Goodbye**

"Mom," Rory said sadly as she rushed to her mother's side to comfort her.

"I'm fine, I don't know why I'm crying." Lorelai said between hiccups as she tried to control her sobs and wipe away her tears.

Rory looked up at Sookie and Luke not knowing what to do. Sookie must've noticed because she quickly jumped into best friend mode.

"Jackson, take the kids home. I will be home soon. Luke, go get some junk food." Sookie ordered as she helped Lorelai up from the seat and guided her back inside the house with Rory trailing behind.

"I guess we should..." Jackson trailed off with a shrug as he picked up Davy and held Martha's hand.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I better go get some artery clogging food."

"Rough night." Jackson sighed. "I can't believe Chris would do that. No, I take it back, I can believe it." Jackson said angrily.

* * *

"Sweetie, breathe." Sookie said softly as she sat next to Lorelai on the bed.

"I just- I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it. Things were going so good with Chris, I thought this would work. I- I- I- Knew this couldn't work. I'm an i- i- idiot." Lorelai cried.

"Mom you're not an idiot. Dad is just a jerk. He shouldn't have left like that, especially not during dinner, and calling you out like that in front of everyone. He's immature." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai shook her head, wiping her tears off too, "He was right. Your father was right." Lorelai's sobs slowly subsided as she shrugged, "He was right, I love Luke."

Sookie and Rory looked at Lorelai with sympathy as they laid down next to her on the bed.

"No, no, no. You two don't get comfortable. Rory you have an early class tomorrow morning, you should be on the road back to Yale, and Sookie, you need to get back to your kids before Jackson flings himself off of your roof."

"Mom, I can miss my class tomorrow." Rory said.

"Yeah, and Jackson has it under control." Sookie added.

"No, Rory, you're not going to be skipping classes on my account, and Sookie, the last time you left Jackson alone with the kids for a long period of time, they almost burnt the house down. I am pretty sure you want to keep your house. Go, both of you." Lorelai insisted.

Both Rory and Sookie sighed, "Fine" They both relented.

"...but call me if you need me to come over or anything." Sookie said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, and call me if you just need to talk. It doesn't matter what time, Mom." Rory said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Bye." Lorelai put on a fake smile as she watched them leave. When she knew they had exited the house, she slowly sunk deeper into the sheets and sighed.

"This isn't how my life was supposed to be." Lorelai murmured throwing the remote across the room, making it break when it hit the wall.

"I guess I should go get the spare from the closet downstairs." Luke joked as he entered the room. "How was your life supposed to be?" Luke's voice came from the doorway. Lorelai quickly jumped.

"Oh my god, Luke. You scared me! Don't hover like that." Lorelai said holding onto her chest.

Luke smiled, "Sorry, Sookie sent me on a death run."

"Death run?" Lorelai asked with a slight smirk playing on her face.

"Death in a bag." He said holding up junk food.

Lorelai looked at the bag and looked up at Luke with a huge smile, "thanks."

Luke shrugged setting the bag down on her night stand and taking a seat on the love chair next to the bed. "It's your funeral. So, you ignored my question." Luke mumbled.

"Oh, my life. Well, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Lorelai frowned.

"Well, thank back to when you were sixteen, how did you imagine your life at this point?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I thought I would have a few kids by now, living in a nice house, traveling all over the world, but I mean all that changed when I had Rory."

Luke nodded, "Well, how did you want your life at this point?"

Lorelai sighed, "Chris wasn't supposed to be the man sleeping in this bed. Not in this house. This was our house, Luke." Lorelai looked down at her hands sheepishly.

"I guess life has a funny way of screwing us over. It's like, they set everything up perfectly for us, and then pulls everything out from underneath us..." Luke sighed.

Lorelai nodded, "I don't know who I am anymore. This isn't me."

"Me either." Luke replied.

Lorelai sunk deeper into the covers again as she yawned.

"Get some sleep Lorelai," Luke said getting up.

"Wait... don't go." Lorelai said suddenly. "Can you just sit there for awhile until I fall asleep?" Lorelai asked shyly.

Luke paused thinking it through. His mind said run, but his heart said stay, so he sat back on the chair, taking off his shoes, he rested his feet on the bed. He watched as Lorelai closed her eyes, and her breaths go slower and even. He thought about leaving, but he knew he couldn't, so he stayed.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Chris yelled as he came into the room the next morning.

"Chris." Lorelai breathed out as she jumped up covering her eyes from the sun.

"Lorelai what is Luke doing here?" Chris asked pointing to Luke who was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the chair.

"He brought me junk food last night after you left, and I didn't want to me alone." Lorelai said softly.

Chris' jaw twitched, "I guess it's really done between us, huh?" Chris asked.

Lorelai shrugged, "Yeah, I think it is." Lorelai replied sadly as she got up from bed and led Chris out of the room.

Once downstairs, they sat on the couch.

"Chris, I need you to know, that your the man, I want to want" Lorelai cried.

Chris nodded clenching his teeth, "I know" He murmured.

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai whispered.

Chris simply nodded, "I should go."

"Go where?" Lorelai asked.

Chris shrugged, "I will stay with my mom until I find myself another place."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded.

"Goodbye Lorelai." Chris said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Bye Chris." Lorelai whispered.


End file.
